


The weasley blood traitors

by Charliesabsinthe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesabsinthe/pseuds/Charliesabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>why are the weasleys blood traitors? if its because of their love of all things muggle then wouldn't those who take muggle studies then also be blood traitors?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The weasley blood traitors

So here i am reading stories and one of the most common insults for the weasley family is Blood Traitor but yet we get no explanation of why. some say its because they are muggle lovers. if that's the case then wouldn't that insult apply to any pure-blood who takes muggle studies but that can't be as most traditional pure-bloods would not take the class if they could be labeled as blood traitor for attending. and if that was the case the class would not have enough members to keep it going especially if muggle raised students don't attend as the teacher cant tell a tv from a toaster. this leads me to think there is another reason.

as i think of reasons the Malfoy/ Weasley feud comes to mind. in the wizarding world breaking contracts hold a lot more power than in the muggle world. many generations ago the Malfoy's moved from France and when they arrived in England they, as was the tradition at the time, found a light family and set up a perpetual marriage contract. wizard at the time understood the concept of yin and yang. you have to have both dark and light to have balance and that good and evil were not dependent on whether your magic was light or dark so every dark family had a light they would mingle with to maintain balance. 

The terms for the Weasley/ Malfoy contract was that every five generations two of their children would marry. to keep thing fair they would alternate the duty of providing a bride. five generations ago the Weasley family was to provide the bride. all seemed to be going well, both children had grown up together, until the wedding day. unbeknownst to both family's miss Weasley had fallen in love with one of the stable boys during her visits. on the day of the wedding miss Weasley eloped with said stable boy leaving the contract unfulfilled due to a curse placed on the Weasleys leaving them unable to have more than one daughter per generation. it was at this time that the Weasleys became blood traitors and lost their fortune as payment for breaking the contract.


End file.
